


The Squire's Song

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Yuletide Madness 2017, attempt at song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Sidney sings his song of unrequited love. Galavant overhears and has a love song of his own.





	The Squire's Song

Sidney stood at the water's edge and began his song.

[#My Galavant, inspired by the Galavant Theme]  
#  
I know I'm no hero  
Not like the one you know  
The one they call by name, he's  
Galavant

That handsome man I swore  
To follow evermore  
I'm always at his side, my  
Galavant

Yes, he fell, when he was so heartbroken  
But I stayed, I kept on hoping  
And then Isabella came  
And made him feel ashamed  
The once proud hero  
Galavant

With purpose found once more  
A kingdom to restore  
We rode out, me and Gal and Isabella  
So proud to be the squire  
To the man I admire  
He doesn't know my heart's on fire

Since I've seen my Gal now taking action  
It's confirmed my deep attraction  
Yes! I know it isn't wise  
But love is often blind  
And I'm in love with  
Galavant!

But, it's a secret. One I must keep  
Sometimes, I admit I cry myself to sleep  
I know he does not feel the same way

It's fantasy I know  
That's why I sing alone  
It's hopeless but I keep on hoping -  
#

Sid broke off, stifled a sob. He stared at the river for a long moment, the moon reflecting on the slow flowing water. At last he made his way back to the camp where Isabella was snoring and Galavant –

Was not there.

Galavant had got up to pee and, mindful of yesterday's lecture from Isabella about cleanliness, had headed away from the handy tree and off to the freezing cold river to wash his hands "like a gentleman".

He'd heard the refrain and stayed, hidden as Sid poured out his song. His mouth fell open as he heard the adoration in the words.

Now Galavant sat on the river bank, stunned.

[#Sidney, I Can't Believe You Love Me, inspired by Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever]  
#  
Oh Sidney, how could I know  
What was in your heart  
Never have you mentioned  
How you feel about your part  
As squire to a hero  
Once fallen but no more  
Sidney, I can't believe you love me

In all our years together  
You've seen me at my worst  
I treat you rather badly but  
You always put me first  
I guess I've never told you how much you mean to me  
Sidney, I can't believe you love me

It's true you're not my usual  
The type I always choose  
But more than that if we broke up  
I worry what I'd lose  
There's no-one who's more loyal, it's more than I deserve  
Sidney, I can't believe you love me

Sidney, believe me that I love you.  
#

Galavant strode back to camp. "Sidney!"

Sidney sat back up. Isabella snorted and rolled over, moaning, "Whaaa?"

"What is it?" Sidney asked, scrambling to his feet.

"I have something to say," Galavant said, and strode over to Sidney. Isabella blinked as Galavant grabbed Sidney and kissed him, hard, full on the lips.

Galavant released him. Sidney stood, shocked.

"I think I had something to do rather than say," Galavant said, breaking the stunned silence.

Sidney blinked a few times, pinched himself to make sure he was awake. "Do you mean that, that –"

"I love you, I need you, I –"

Sidney put a stop to what was about to be another song by kissing Galavant, wrapping his arms around Galavant and holding on for dear life. For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes.

Isbaella, half-tangled in her blanket, staggered over and cleared her throat. "I'm so happy for you," she said. "But we are still going to get my kingdom back, yes?"

"Of course! I'm an honourable man," Galavant said.

"The most honourable," Sidney said dreamily.

[#I Love You, inspired by "I Really Don't Like You"]  
#  
I love you; I really do love you  
I really really really want you now –  
#

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pre-canon but I did include singing and Galavant/Sidney for a yuletide madness treat! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/169462039152/meridianrose-the-squires-song-654-words-by)


End file.
